voltageincfandomcom-20200213-history
Sweet Cafe
Sweet Cafe (恋 Cafe Koi Cafe) is an app developed and published by Voltage. The app was released on Apple and Android devices on 15 February 2015 in English. Sweet Cafe features limited edition stories and images of your favorite Voltage characters that are only available on the app. You can access these special images and stories using "Voltage Tickets" or playing "Coin Drop." Features Voltage Tickets Voltage Tickets are tickets that are used to access stories in Sweet Cafe. They are available for purchase in the Sweet Cafe store, or they're given as a gift when you purchase stories from Voltage games that are featured in the app. Once you link the games to Sweet Cafe, you will get tickets for your purchases, whether or not they were purchased prior to downloading the app. The amount of tickets you receive for each purchase depends on the stories you purchased. (For example, main stories receive 3-5 tickets whereas epilogues receive 1-3 tickets.) These tickets may also be used to purchase items in the Coin Drop game. Coin Drop Coin Drop is a mini-game featured in Sweet Cafe. You can earn "love presents," which includes limited edition stories, images, love letters from the characters, characters to greet you on the home page, and even outfits to dress up those characters. Limited edition Sweet Cafe images and certain stories are only available as a prize in Coin Drop. Hideki Ishigami from ''Her Love in the Force'' and ''My Sweet Bodyguard'' is a character you can win playing Coin Drop. Character greeting Sweet Cafe gives you the ability to be greeted by your favorite Voltage character every time you log on to the app. He will talk to you throughout the day and moves when you tap the screen. Ichigo Sato from ''Dreamy Days in West Tokyo'', Minato Okouchi from ''Our Two Bedroom Story'', and Takuto Hirukawa from ''Love Letter From Thief X'' are just some of the characters ready to greet you. Featured games The following is a list of Voltage games that are featured in Sweet Cafe: * [[10 Days with My Devil|'10 Days with My Devil']] * Be My Princess * Be My Princess 2 * Butler Until Midnight * Class Trip Crush * Dreamy Days in West Tokyo * Enchanted in the Moonlight * Finally, in Love Again * First Love Diaries * In Your Arms Tonight * Kiss Me on Clover Hill * Kissed by the Baddest Bidder * Love Letter From Thief X * Metro PD: Close to You * My Forged Wedding * My Last First Kiss * My Sweet Bodyguard * My Wedding and 7 Rings * Our Two Bedroom Story * Sakura Amidst Chaos * Scandal in the Spotlight * Star-Crossed Myth * True Love Sweet Lies Promotional video Sweet Cafe by Voltage Promo|''Sweet Cafe by Voltage'' promotional video Coin Drop exclusive images Yamato Kougami - Sweet Cafe (1).jpg|Special image of Yamato Kougami Kaoru Kirishima - Sweet Cafe (1).jpg|Special image of Kaoru Kirishima Eisuke Ichinomiya - Sweet Cafe (1).jpg|Special image of Eisuke Ichinomiya Ichigo Sato - Sweet Cafe (1).jpg|Special image of Ichigo Sato Takuto Hirukawa - Sweet Cafe (1).jpg|Special image of Takuto Hirukawa Kiyoharu Nanahoshi - Sweet Cafe (1).jpg|Special image of Kiyoharu Nanahoshi Minato Okouchi - Sweet Cafe (1).jpg|Special image of Minato Okouchi Sosuke Kikuchi - Sweet Cafe (1).jpg|Special image of Sosuke Kikuchi Miyabi - Sweet Cafe (1).jpg|Special image of Miyabi Kyoga - Sweet Cafe (1).jpg|Special image of Kyoga Hiroshi Kirisawa - Sweet Cafe (1).jpg|Special image of Hiroshi Kirisawa Ivan Chernenkov - Sweet Cafe (1).jpg|Special image of Ivan Chernenkov Ayato Hidaka - Sweet Cafe (1).jpg|Special image of Ayato Hidaka External links * [https://itunes.apple.com/us/app/sweet-cafe-by-voltage/id943324861?mt=8 Sweet Cafe by Voltage on the App Store on iTunes] * [https://play.google.com/store/apps/details?id=com.voltage.g.kcafe.en Sweet Cafe by Voltage on Android Apps on Google Play] Category:Games Category:Sweet Cafe